Passion of justice
by elenagus1
Summary: Red John is finally cought by the Team. Now it is Jane's biggest challange to deal with his past. The only person who he would turn to would be Lisbon… Rated T for content, no smut or bad language but death, not a good character though.


**Episode: Passion Of Justice**

"Guilty, on all counts."

Jane repeated the phrase over and over again.

"Hey!" Lisbon smiled. "We nailed him! We won that case. We found Red John and the jury made the decision. He is sentenced to death. You're the one who brought justice into all this. Why so confused?" she asked.

Jane seemed bothered by all this. He finally caught Red John and brought him to court. The incident with Timothy Carter thought him that it doesn't make anything better to kill someone. To bring a person, a guilty person, to court would hopefully make it.

"Yeah" he said. "You're right. I was just thinking, I imagined everything differently. You know, I pictured it all these years I was after him. Thinking how I would feel, wondering how he looks like and what story he has to tell. Asking myself all these years what he has to say to all this murder he committed" he looked down at Lisbon

. She was sitting next to him on his comfortable couch. It was just another day, like any other, but not for the team. Today was the day!

"Are you ready? I mean, this is it, right?" Rigsby asked coming closer to Jane and Lisbon.

Today was the day Red John would pay for the terror he caused. The day Red John would die.

"Yup. It's gonna be at exactly 5pm but we need to be there by 4.30. Make sure Cho and Van Pelt will be there on time or ask them to come to the CBI headquarter around 4." Lisbon told Rigsby.

He nodded and left. Jane still looked absent so Lisbon decided to leave him alone. She gave him that "need to do my paperwork" look and he just smiled. She left and silence entered the room.

"Jane, are you ok?" Van Pelt asked carefully.

She could formally see that Jane was nervous. They already entered the room where Red John would get the lethal injection and took their seats. There were exactly five seats in the second row on the right side. Cho was sitting at the wall, next to him was Lisbon. Jane was sitting between Lisbon and Van Pelt and Rigsby got the seat in the middle of the room. Slowly the room was filled with people. Some of them were people from court, Cho recognized. It didn't take very long until he was brought in. A doctor and some other people, like everyone was used to, were standing right next to him. Then one person tightened Red John. Jane felt terrified. He felt anger but also fear. He was glad that there was a transparent wall between them. Red John's smile killed him from inside.

"Jane! It's gonna be ok. He is gonna pay for all the pain, for everything" Lisbon tried to calm him down.

"Yeah". Patrick wasn't into talking and he knew that Lisbon was just trying to be supportive and wanted him to calm down a bit but this was almost impossible.

"I'm scared" Van Pelt confessed "I know that he deserves it and that he finally gets what he deserves but this is very " she broke off because she couldn't think of words which would fit to describe her emotions.

"It's all gonna be fine" Rigsby replied.

He put his arm around her to make her comfortable, somehow.

"Wayne, can I ask you one thing as a friend before this all starts?" she asked.

"Sure" Rigsby answered and smiled.

"Would you come to my place afterwards? I mean this is gonna be tough and I don't wanna be alone. I will need some company. Maybe we could watch a movie or something?" Grace sounded afraid and broken for some reason.

"Yes, of course." Rigsby answered.

Grace was a good friend and he could understand her. He felt quite happy that she asked him because he didn't want to be alone tonight as well.

"This is the time for your last words" the man in the suit said.

"Do you have anything left to say?".

"Patrick" Red John started.

Jane felt terrified. Lisbon put her hand on his shoulder to show him that he's not alone and whispered that everything is ok.

"It was a fun game. I enjoyed it. I didn't think you would catch me but here you are. I am impressed. I don't feel guilty if you want to know that. You had a beautiful family. Beautiful wife, precious daughter but you shouldn't have talked about me."

Tears were coming up on Jane's face.

"I want to say that it was one of the best moments you gave me. She was begging for mercy. It was your own fault. Aw, and don't forget to say "hello" to Rosaline." he nodded and lied down.

The doctor put out the needle and injected. Jane was staring at Red John, he watched his face and concentrated on each second which passed by. His tears were dropping all over his face but he didn't care. Lisbon was painfully watching Jane cry but turned back to watch Red John's last moments. Grace was trying to hide her face behind Rigsby and Cho was trying to calm himself down. This was a lot, even for him. A long loud "peep peep peeeeeep" was heard and then the doctor nodded. Red John was dead!

"Where are you going?" Lisbon asked Jane.

The team was already out of the room and everyone was trying to handle the shock. Nobody said a thing until Jane left. He didn't answer, only waved. She was confused. Teresa suggested everyone to come to the CBI first so they can sign the papers which were left so everyone could go home afterwards. Cho, Van Pelt and Rigsby followed Lisbon into the van and they drove away.

Jane was walking on the grass, he was walking toward the cemetery. He could already see the grave of his beloved wife and daughter. When he reached it, he knelt down. He first looked at the sky and then at the actual graves. His tears were flowing down his face and he was crying hard for a few seconds. Then he looked up to his wife's grave and began to talk:

"We found him. We found your murderer. The team brought him to court and he was spoken guilty. Today he got the lethal injection. I watched him die. But the pain hasn't left." he was crying out loud.

"I am so sorry! I couldn't protect you! I will beg for your forgiveness forever! Angela, I am so sorry! I will never forgive myself what I did. It was the biggest mistake I made in my whole life. You and Charlotte were the only ones who brought the light into my life. You were the best what could have happened to me. I miss you so much!" he couldn't talk for a while because he was crying so badly.

"I am here to tell you that I love you more than anything else! But this is killing me from inside and I am here to ask you for your permission to close this chapter of my life. You will always be the best part of my life! Ever! And Charlotte, darling, I love you and I miss you! Please forgive me."

"Aw, come on. Pick up the phone!" Lisbon sounded worried.

She has been trying to reach Jane for days but he wouldn't pick it up. Meanwhile Jane was at home lying on his bed with a photo of his wife and his daughter. Then he got up and opened the jewellery box. The photo above showed a picture of his family together. He played with his ring and took it off."I love you" he whispered "I hope very much that one day, when my day has come, that we will meet above and reunite. I hope that you give me the permission to continue". He smiled, closed up the box and put back the key.

Cho was reading a book to escape the world while Grace was asleep and Rigsby was watching her sleep. It didn't take long until he fell asleep.

Lisbon heard a knock and went to open the door. It was Jane standing in front of her.

"Hi" he said. "Hi" she answered confused and gestured that he may come in.

"Where have you been? I was trying to call you but you didn't pick up the phone" she said

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I was busy. I had to do something very important" he answered while taking a seat on Lisbon's couch.

Teresa understood that he was telling the truth and he seemed serious, not the playing- aggressive kind he used to act like.

"Would you like some tea?"she offered.

"That'd be lovely".

Tea, he totally forgot about it. It was his pleasure and the thing rescuing him from the past weeks.

"Aw, there you go" Lisbon smiled.

She sensed that everything would get better and she seemed to be very relieved.

"Thank you! Mhh. That tastes delicious" he answered.

Suddenly Lisbon noticed that Jane wasn't wearing his wedding ring anymore.

"What happened to your ring?" she asked curiously.

"I asked my wife for permission to close this chapter of my life and to continue" he explained.

"You know, Lisbon. I've wanted to thank you. You promised to help me to find Red John and to bring him to court and you did. Thank you!" he looked deep into her eyes

"It's ok. You know, there is also something I have wanted to tell you…"she stopped and held her breath for a while.

She needed to find the courage to say this. Jane noticed. Then he said: "You don't need to".

He put his hands around Lisbon's face and came closer to her. His lips touched hers and their kiss lasted for a while. When he looked up to her, Teresa was smiling.

"That's what…" again Patrick interrupted her and continued kissing her. She didn't mind, she enjoyed it. They got even more passionate and intense. Their kisses were delicious and perfect, their desire was true. He was so gentle and she was tender. They felt so comfortable with each other that it felt like that they were blessed from above. Patrick's hand moved to Teresa's waste, her hands were holding his head and she sort of was playing with his hair while kissing him. They both felt like their kiss could last forever…


End file.
